Living the dream
by Maudlss
Summary: Edward's sick and tired of his life in the White house and needs a get away. Bella's sick of her all too easy, predictable life.  What happens when both worlds collide?
1. Prologue

Life sucks. I bet you want to know why I said that extremely pessimistic phrase; so here's the back story. My Mum and dad got divorced when I was about 3 years old. So I was forced to move to America with my Mum. When I was 14 I moved to England to live with my Dad. Apparently my Mum 'couldn't afford to pay the rent with me living in the apartment as well'. Ha! Yeah right! The truth was she had a new boyfriend- Matt. He hated kids. He thought I wasn't 'good' for his 'reputation'. He auditioned for American idol like 5 times, and each time they said no, he can't cook, he smells like a week old worn out gym sock and he thinks my name is Rosaline. What the hell?

Anyway, where was I.? Oh yeah, so Mum decided to ship me off to England to live with my Dad. I guess it's good for me to go live with my Dad, get to know him better, but I missed my Mum like crazy. I could talk to her about absolutely anything. For the first few nights she called me everyday, but then they started getting less frequent. Now though I would be lucky if she even liked pictures of me on Facebook.

That's why I was so shocked to see her in my house drinking coffee with my dad when I came home from school today


	2. Chapter 1

As I walked home from school I thought about all that had happened.

My mother, Renee sent me to live with my father in England because she couldn't 'afford the rent'; I guess that made me pretty miserable. My father was the head of the police department here in England. He can't cook to save his life. I learnt that when I was about 11 because our house burnt down thanks to his cooking skills.

I, Isabella (preferably Bella) Marie Swan, was just plain I know I'm attractive but I'm nothing special. I sighed and kicked a rock into a shallow puddle. The ripples distorted the mirrored image of the sky. The rain picked up and thudded harder on my hood.

I picked up my slow pace and stopped suddenly

_What the hell?_

There, in front of my house were several black cars and Charlie's police car. There was a limo with tinted windows and a bodyguard surrounding each of the cars. There were two of them standing in front of my house. I raised my eyebrows at them and quickly opened the door. I hesitantly stepped inside and took a look around the house.

_Dog_

_Dad_

_Mum_

_Television_

_MUM!_

"Dad? MUM!"

My mother smirked at me "Hey kiddo"

"Don't Hey kiddo me, what the hell are you doing here?" I was so pissed right now. If looks could kill my mother would be dead by now.

"Hello to you to Bells" Charlie smirked at me and continued sipping his coffee.

"Can someone just tell me what's going on PLEASE!" I was starting to get really mad now

"I know you think that I sent you to live with your father because of Matt. When you were 11 years old I got offered a job to be the Presidents assistant. I thought that you being in the Whitehouse would be a bit too much for you."

I took a deep breath and turned to her.

"So when do we leave?"

Renee stood up and gave me a hug. I forgot how much I missed her hugs. She was squeezing me so tight it was almost as if she was afraid to let me go. She let go and tried to wipe away her tears but I saw them.

"Oh Lord is she crying?"

"Come on mum don't cry you'll make me cry"

She started giggling and pointed to her eyes. "These are happy tears"

"Oh thank God, I can't handle tears" she started laughing then

_Seriously what did I say?_

I folded my T-Shirt and put it in my suitcase before going over my clothes one more time. Everything was exactly as I wanted it, with neat rows of T-shirts, pants, underwear, socks, belts, shoes, dresses, make-up, skirts and toiletries.

I hated packing while at the same time, found joy in it. It was one of the small things that kept me sane in this crazy world.

I sat next to my gigantic, open suitcase on my bed and let out a deep breath. It had been a week since my mum showed up. She left almost an hour later; apparently she had some stuff to sort out before I was going to move in. Argh I was going to live in the Whitehouse OMG!

I did a little happy dance when my dog came in to the room and started barking at me. "Hey baby what's up?" I picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"Hey Bells you ready?"

"Yep" I gave him a hug

"Promise me you'll call me whenever you can"

"I promise"

"I love you Bells"

"I love you too dad I'll miss you" He kissed my forehead and left for work.

I quickly had some cornflakes and watched the television.

As if it knew my boredom was creeping up, the house phone rang and I rolled over the sheets to reach it, "Hello?"

"_Miss Swan, your ride is here." _

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute." I hung up the phone and jumped off of the sofa, checking my room to make sure I had everything I needed.

I zipped up my suitcase and put on a coat, my sunglasses and my converses. I made sure I had my messenger bag with my laptop in it and then turned off all the lights.

I locked up, dragging my suitcase behind me as I went outside.

My suitcase rolled as I walked outside and met David. He was a tall, heavily built man of about forty-five who had been a private driver for my mother since she started working as Carlisle's Assistant. Today he wore a nice suit complete with sunglasses and a driver's hat.

"Hello, Miss Swan Can I help you with that?" He took my bag from me and put it in the trunk,

"Hello David how's the family." He smiled at me"Their fine thanks for asking"

I got in the back of the black town car and five seconds later, David was speeding off down the crowded streets on our way to Heathrow Airport.

It took about forty-five minutes to arrive at Heathrow airport and David had to flash a special badge to pass by security. He drove onto the runway in the back where a private hanger held small jets that were owned by the rich.

I got out of the car and went around back to get my bags.

"Hope you have a pleasant trip, Miss." Shaun said.

"Thank you." I shook his hand and then went to go and wait for the jet it finally pulled through the hanger and stopped in front of me.

The plane was a large sized, Gulfstream G550/GV. It sat fifteen, had the ability to travel up to five hundred and sixty miles an hour and was built for supreme luxury.

A crew dressed in neatly pressed suits took my bags and the white steps to the plane descended so that I could get on.

The whole plane was very stylish, embellished in warm wood and earth tones. Plush chairs and couches lined the walls, cream carpets were on the floor, there were two bathrooms, two sleeping cabins, TVs, outlets for electronics, a full service galley and circular windows that provided lots of light.

The plane landed in America at midnight. I got my luggage cart and headed for the exit. My mother told me to look for someone who had a sign with my name on it.

I was looking around like a mad woman when I felt a light tap on my shoulder

"Hello again Isabella"

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT THE PROLUGE AND CHAPTER 1 ARE UP FOR LTD. I LOVE THIS STORY ALREADY AND ME ALONG WITH MY FRIEND ARE TRYING TO GET CHAPTERS OUT THERE. I WILL BE POSTING A NEW CHAPTER WHENEVER I CAN SO LOOK OUT FOR THOSE. **

**HOW DID WE LIKE BELLA? THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE PRETTY GRAPHIC SO KEEP AN OPEN MIND AND SEND ME MORE REVIEWS. **

**NEXT, WE WILL HAVE EDWARDS POV HAPPY THURSDAY**


	3. Chapter 2

EPOV

_Shit Shit Shit I'm late mothers going to kill me_

I jumped out of my Volvo and threw the keys at one of my security guards pleading with my eyes for him to park my car in the garage. I ran through the rose garden dodging the group of reporters and ran to the large white doors leading to the oval office. I ran passed the two guards who moved away from the doors when they saw me approaching them. I ran through the automatic doors and made my way up the staircase leading to my bed room.

I nodded at the two guards who were standing in front of the doors and made my way in to my bed room. I got my phone out of my pocket and quickly texted Rosalie

_Which suit am I meant to wear?_

_The black one hurry up Emmett's stalling but he's failing miserably_

_The black one? Yeahh that help's thanks Rose_

She didn't reply but I could here her coming up the stairs too my room

She came through the doors without glancing my way and walked to my closet. She threw the suit at me and started her interrogation.

"Where were you last night?"

"You know where I was Rose"

"When are you going to start treating girls with respect?"

"I'm not in the mood for this Rose"

"Edward you can't keep doing this you 17 when are you going to grow up?"

I just ignored her and went to go and get my converses. She quickly got up and pulled them away from me.

"I'm not wearing those stupid shoes Rose their uncomfortable"

"Stop pouting and put your shoes on, where were you last night?"

"Can I go now?" I asked

"This isn't over"

"Yes it is" I mumbled

"What was that?"

"Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes at me and started pulling me to the Rosovelt room.

"Edward so glad you could join us" I looked away from my fathers disapproving glance and smiled crookedly at my mother she blushed and looked away to hide her smile. My mother could never stay mad at me. My father on the other hand was a different story.

Alice moved out of the way when Jasper came into the room then. As she was moving towards Jasper I saw a beautiful brunette girl talking to Renee.

_Ahh so this is the famous Isabella Alice was talking about_

"Ehm!" I cleared my throat and she froze and turned around to look at me. I tried not to ogle her but she wasn't helping she was beautiful. I shook my head slightly and waited for us to be introduced.

"Bella this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Bella" Renee rolled her eyes at Bella's reaction. Her eyes bugged out of her head but she quickly composed herself.

"Hello Isabella" I kissed her hand and kept it in my hand

"Ermm Hello?" She raised her eyebrow at me and pulled her hand out of my grasp and went back to talking to Renee.

Emmett and Jasper started laughing behind me I smirked at them and shook my head. My little sister Renesmee came bounding in to the room then with ice cream all over her face.

"EDDYWARD!"

"NESSYBABY" she stopped running and folding her arms with an adorable pout on her face.

"I not a baby Eddywad"

"Sorry Nessy" she grinned at me and ran over to me

"You not home yesterday?" She looked up at me with her big green eyes

"I uh…" I looked up and could see everyone looking up at me.

"Mr Cullen dinners ready" Ahh saved by the butler **(A/N see what I did there saved by the bell but I changed it to saved by the butler I know right great stuff, anyways back to the story I apologise) **

"Come on everyone right this way please" My mother quickly got everyone to follow her in to the dining room after throwing a worried glance at me. I was confused at first but I then saw my father glaring at me whilst he and my body guard Henry were talking in hushed voices.

I could feel something pulling my trousers and I looked down to see Renesmee looking at me a little bit too intense for a 3 year old to be doing. I picked her up gently and walked passed my father carrying Renesmee out of the room. Everybody apart from Carlisle was already in their seats talking amongst themselves. I quickly put Renesmee in her chair and sat down in the seat next to her.

Carlisle came in to the room then his hair was messy and he was looking at me. Crap if looks could kill I would be dead I'm in some deep shit.

**Okay!**

**Right I know I've got alot of explaining to do, yes I do know this was really short I apologise for that. Here you have it Edward's Pov how do we like Edward huh? I have plans for this story so please bare with me. Right well I'm going to start updating every Friday. So come back this Friday for another update. **

**Peace !**


	4. AN

**I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF **

**BEFORE I CONTINUE WITH THIS CHAPTER **

**I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPDATE A FEW FRIDAYS AGO BUT MY INTERNET REFUSED TO CO-OPERATE MY MUM FORGOT TO TELL ME THAT MY INTERNET WOULDNT BE WORKING FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS. SO I'VE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING ON MY BLACKBERRY. I'VE READ OTHER FANFICS IN MY SPARE TIME AND FOCUSING ON MY SCHOOL WORK AND ENJOYING THE SUN WHILST IT LASTS **

**I'M BACK NOW THOUGH I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. I'LL START POSTING CHAPTERS MORE FREQUENTLY AND IF I CANT FOR SOME STRANGE REASON I'LL LET YOU KNOW.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER - MauddieJobomeys **

**OR YOU CAN EMAIL ME – .uk ALMOST EVERYTHING GETS TO SENT TO MY BLACKBERRY ANYWAY **

**I'LL START WRITTING A BLOG TALKING ABOUT EACH OF THE CHAPTERS IN A BIT MORE DETAIL I HOPE THIS BLOG WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU ALL MAY HAVE :S **


	5. Chapter 3

_**Life is too ironic to understand. **_

_**It takes sadness to know what happiness is. **_

_**Nose to appreciate silence, +& absence to value presence.**_

_**Miss Chord Overstreet**_

BPOV

_Previously_

_The plane landed in America at midnight. I got my luggage cart and headed for the exit. My mother told me to look for someone who had a sign with my name on it._

_I was looking around like a mad woman when I felt a light tap on my shoulder_

"_Hello again Isabella"_

I turned so fast I started to get dizzy.

"Whoa their little lady" He gave me a warm smile as he gripped my shoulders too keeps me from falling over.

He was leaning on the side of a black Mercedes with sunglasses. His strong shoulders made him look menacing, but I knew there was a heart of gold inside.

I wrapped my arms around Alec's neck as I was lifted off of the ground. He now stood well above me and was probably over six feet.

"They sent you to get me?" I clung to him tighter.

"I volunteered," he chuckled lowly.

"I can't believe it. You haven't come to visit me in like forever." I hit his arm when he put me down. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was busy." He nursed the spot. "Ouch, that hurt."

"You deserve it." I examined him up and down. "Oh my God, look at you. You're massive."

He grinned at me gently lowered me to the ground.

"And what's this?" I ran my hand over his stubbly jaw where small whiskers were peeking out.

"I know cool, right?" He smirked. "And I shaved last night."

"You're all grown up. What happen to my little Alec?"

"Don't get teary-eyed on me. We have a long trip ahead." He picked my messenger bag up and threw it over his shoulder.

"Wait what you're driving? Were you taking me?" I hadn't even realized as I sat in the plush leather of the seat. He was 20 now, so I guess it was normal, but I never thought I'd see the day when he was behind the wheel of a car even if he was older than me by 4 years but who's counting. "Who taught you?"

"Well a week after the funeral I left Chicago and moved to forks, yeah judging from the look on your face I can already tell you don't know were the fuck that is."

"You got that right" I stared at him with a raised eyebrow and made a hand gesture for him to continue with his story.

"So yeah after Aro's funeral Jake shipped my but off to Forks to stay with him and his girlfriend Leah for a while. Renee came over around Easter. I asked her were you were and she told me you were staying with Charlie in England. Jake and Leah started bothering me about my grades at school and shit like that, they needed me to get a job so I could help pay the rent or I would have to move out. I was 18 at the time and I was considered an adult even if I wasn't acting like one. Renee suggested I move to Washington with her I wasn't ready to go out and start looking for a job so she packed up all my stuff and dragged me with her to Washington. I had no idea she worked at the Whitehouse and worked as Carlisle's assistant."

"Really my mum did that?" I couldn't believe it I felt myself smiling my mum had changed dramatically from when I was a kid. Now she seemed like such a nice loving women.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it either. She taught me and Edward how to drive. When Edward's mother Esme was pregnant with Renesmee, Renee taught me and Edward how to cook. During those 9 months Renee made sure Edward and I were cooking, cleaning and doing the laundry around the house. I'm not sure why though I mean they had maids and everything but whenever we tried to tell Renee that she wouldn't let us get a word in edgeways." He finished his story with a smile on his lips.

"Who's Edward?" That's a weird name

"Oh he's Carlisle's son. He's a great guy, he's your age."

"I see what your doing Alec and I'm not falling for it. I'm here to spend time with my mother not some random American dude."

He chuckled and continued driving.

I was already in love with the city. Like a panting dog leaning out of a car window on a hot summer's day, I could not contain my elation. The scenery surrounding us was so very vast and muddled. The occasional townhouse would line a sidewalk right next to an old fashioned grocery store and next to that a huge, towering apartment complex. New York was a bit of a frenzied mishmash, I thought it was all weirdly wonderful.

Alec had informed me that we were very close to 'home'. I vaguely registered his words, too caught up gazing passed him at the Hudson River off to our left. Whilst all along our right side was a sprawling concrete jungle, the left side was a long carpet of green grass, leafy trees and blue water. "If you continue up and turn right onto Washington Street, you can loop back round onto Bethune. It's like a grid - a bit big and scary initially but easy once it's become familiar. Most of the city's like that. If you ever get lost, try walking as if you're in a square and you should be able to right yourself." Alec pulled off his sunglasses, looped them over his collar again and came to a complete stop. We seemed to be on the opposite side of that tall newly built building.

There was an entrance and an exit carved into the side of the building for vehicle access, both of which had gates in front of them, much like what you would find at a parking lot. Alec leaned out of the car and punched a set of buttons into a waiting security panel and I watched as one of the gates slowly began to rise.

We drove through Washington and Alec showed me all the big buildings and even the Lincoln statue.

"This is the capitol…" He said and to my left was a white building that was so huge- it took my breath away!

"Wow!" I said loud when I saw the White House coming closer. It was soooo much more amazing looking in reality. Alec laughed.

"Yes, it amazes me every time I see it again." He said with a smile.

Ok, this was different. I would live, eat, celebrate, laugh, travel and everything else WITH the Cullen's. Carlisle Cullen, the President of the United States. Apparently he is the best President since John F. Kennedy. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Alec opened my door in front of the big white stairs that lead to a gigantic portal. I looked up to the security guard next to the door and started to feel dizzy.

"Don't be shy, just go up there… everyone is waiting for you!" Alec smiled at me and gave my luggage to the maid that was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I followed Alec up the stairs and with every step my legs turned more to jelly. The security guard opened a white door and I stepped into an oval room with a floor looking like a chessboard and so polished that I could see my face in it. On the right side was a big, black piano with a vase of fresh, white roses on it and on the right was some furniture in white with a black coffee table. I couldn't help it- my mouth fell open and with ever step which echoed in the grate hall, I felt more intimidated.

"Isabella Dear" I looked up and my mothers brown eyes met mine. She pulled me into a fierce hug.

"How was your flight Hun? Sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport myself I would if I could but someone offered to get you themselves." She raised her eyebrows at me and winked at Alec who I didn't even notice had been in the room.

"That's alright ma" I grinned sheepishly at her and she started introducing me to everyone.

She brought me over to a man and women the man had blonde hair and the women had long silky brown hair. "Isabella this is Mr. Carlisle Cullen and this is his Wife Esme Cullen"

It's a pleasure to meet you both thank you for letting me stay in your home"

"None of that dear the Whitehouse is the home of the people." Esme pulled me in to a hug and kissed my cheek. She let go and stared at me "call me Esme dear"

"Alright Esme" I grinned at her she seemed really nice.

"Call me Carlisle Isabella" He looked at my mother. "Renee she's beautiful"

_Cue the blush_

"Thank you Carlisle" He gave me a hug and introduced me to his daughter Rosalie.

"This is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Isabella Renee's daughter." She grinned at me.

"Finally another girl to take shopping Alice is going to be so happy"

I laughed "Shopping I love shopping when can we go?"

"Girls we can do this later this week after Isabella's schedule has been sorted out". Renee looked at us with a grin on her face.

Schedule?

"Call me Bella Isabella's a mouth full"

"Okay, Bella well you've met Alec this is Emmett my boyfriend and this is his sister Alice who's also my best friend."

"Hey Bells" I was picked up in a massive bear hug by Emmett

"Stop hogging her you bear"

He put me down and smiled at me cheesely.

"I'M SO HAPPY YOUR HEAR BELLA FINALLY WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR RENEE TO BRING YOU FOR AGES" wow she's seems like a big ball of energy.

"Hey Alice, its good to meet you" She pulled me in to a hug and squeezed all the life out of me.

"Don't break her Alice. Hi Bella I'm Jasper Alice's boyfriend it's nice to meet you." He smiled at me and gently pried Alice away from me.

"MAMA! WERE EDDYWAD?" Who the fuck is that?

Suddenly the doors opened an adorable brown haired little girl ran in to the room with tears streaming down her face. She ran to Esme who was already knelt down and was waiting for her with open arms.

"Edwards will be here soon sweetheart. But until he comes I want to introduce to someone very special to Renee alright." She looked up at Esme with big eyes and whispered "Can I have ice-cream after I say hello to special person?"

I started giggling and she turned to look at me.

_Uh oh_

"Are you special friend?" she's so cute

"I uh... Yes my names Bella what's yours?" I knelt down and she came over to me. Her eyes were wet from crying and her checks were pink. She was wearing a white top with a yellow cardigan and white shorts. Her hair was in a pony tail.

"Renesmee pleased to met you"

_Awww!_

"Hello Renesmee, Renee is my Mum. Do you like Vanilla ice-cream?"

Her eyes went wide she looked at Carlisle and he nodded I'm guessing she didn't believe Renee was mother or she was shocked about the ice-cream.

"You like Ice-cream?"

_Okay I'm guessing it was the Ice-cream then_

"Yup especially Vanilla it's my favorite"

"My too"

"Really?"

She nodded her head vigorously

"Renesmee how's about you go to kitchen and get some Vanilla ice-cream before dinner?"

"Okay Mama Bye bye Bella"

She ran out of the room with Alec trailing behind her.

"Hold up Renesmee save some for me" he yelled

"Oh man I wanted some ice-cream" Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett's childishness.

My mother was talking to me about my schedule when Rosalie got a text message and left the room quickly.

What was that about?

"What's going on Mum?"

"I'm not sure kiddo but don't worry about it."

I shrugged my shoulders and asked her about my schedule again when Jasper left to go and use the bathroom.

Alice bounded over to me and started talking to me about going shopping tomorrow when the doors opened again and Rosalie and another boy came in to the room.

Boy? What was I thinking? This is the most attractive guy I have ever seen in my life.

As of he could feel me looking at him he turnt his head to look at me. His green eyes stared at me I wanted to jump in to his arms and have my way with him.

Damn he is the sexiest guy I have ever met in my entire exisistance.

"Earth to Bella?"

"Sorry what was that?" Renee and Alice shared a knowing glance

"I said what your favorite color is" Jasper came into the room then and Alice ran over to him

"Oh it's blue"

I heard someone clearing their throat behind me I turnt around and saw a pair of beautiful green eyes staring at my chest.

_Oh for God sake, when I thought he was a nice guy he had to go and start ogling me he's just like the rest of them._

"Bella this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Bella" I tried to smile but I'm sure it came out like a grimace.

_It's not my fault he's so attractive even if he is a player_

"Hello Isabella" he took my hand and kissed it

_Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

"Ermm Hello?" I raised my eyebrow at him and quickly pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"Why did you want to know what my favorite color was?"

She didn't get to answer when the doors opened at little Renesmee bounded into the room with ice cream all over her face.

"EDDYWARD!"

"NESSYBABY" she stopped running and folding her arms with an adorable pout on her face.

"I not a baby Eddywad"

"Sorry Nessy" she grinned and ran over to him

"You not home yesterday?"

"I uh…" he looked up and could see everyone looking at him.

"Mr. Cullen dinners ready"

"Come on everyone right this way please" Esme directed us in to the dining room

As if on cue my stomach grumbled Renee giggled and whispered into my ear "Someone's hungry"

I shrugged my shoulders and followed everyone out of the room.

I took a seat next to Alice and Rosalie sat next to me. We were talking about our shopping trip tomorrow when Edward came in to the room with an intense looking Renesmee. He sat opposite me and put her in the high chair next to him. Carlisle came in to the room then and started glaring at Edward.

"Edward, after dinner I want you to wait in my office for me."

"Yes sir" Edward looked up at me then and smiled sheepishly.

He looked embarrassed

After dinner was served everyone started talking amongst themselves. I was thinking about the schedule my mother was talking to me about when I felt someone rubbing my up my thigh. I looked up and saw Edward talking with Emmett and Jasper but he had a smile tugging at his lips.

_I want to kiss that smile right off of his lips to can play this game_

I rubbed my leg up his and watched as his grin began to turn in to a smirk. We continued playing footsie until he finished eating and left. Carlisle then left soon after. Their was some shouting and slamming of doors but after a while it started to get quieter. Renesmee started to fall asleep on the table so Rosalie picked her up and took her out of the room. I finished my dinner and Jasper showed me around.

"Brief rundown, in there," he pointed to the archway on the left. "The music room. At the end," he directed my gaze towards the end of the hallway. "Is the sitting room, complete with a disgustingly large, ego boosting flat screen and more movies than you could ever possibly hope to watch in one lifetime. Downstairs is the kitchen and dining room. The second floor houses the study, the library, the guest bedroom and the main bathroom. The top floor is our rooms only. There is only one bathroom up there and it's connected to both rooms, though it's monstrously large and has his and her sides. There also loads of other rooms down there is Carlisle's office also known as the Oval office"

We were on the second floor and about to begin climbing the stairs to the third. The décor was much the same as the entrance hallway; only beneath my feet was a plush, thick cream carpet instead of the dark wood flooring. And instead of a long hall table, there was an old, rich brown worn leather chaise lounge.

There were the two bedroom doors and a large skylight in the ceiling, but in each corner was a high wing backed chair and in-between them stood two large bookcases. I got the distinct impression that I would never be short on reading material here.

The most prominent aspect of the area however was the dark wooden spiral staircase leading upwards.

Jasper had paused directly outside of the second bedroom door and seemed to be waiting for me, though truthfully, I was more intrigued by the _fourth_ set of stairs in this house. "Rooftop terrace." He elucidated.

_Holy Shit_

Shaking my head in wonder, I approached Jasper and the second door, but he didn't move.

"Jasper?"

"This is your room Bells. Mine is right down the corridor opposite yours is Edwards. Have a good night" He kissed me check and left.

_Edwards room opposite mine? Oh Lord_

I pushed the handle down and gently swung the door inward.

I was instantly met by the faint scent of fresh paint… and new carpet. I snapped my head to the side to peer in.

"_Holy_ _shit!_"

The foreign words slipped from my mouth automatically in a breathless whisper. I was left staring bug eyed, blinking rapidly.

The cream walls were almost as rich in color as the thick looking carpet. Directly in front of me in the far corner sat another wing backed chair, only this one was covered in varying shades of striped green material. There was a cream blanket thrown over the back of it and a single throw pillow facing me, one simply stitched word embroidered onto it – _Home_.

Besides the chair on the facing wall, I could just about make out three floor to ceiling white wooden bookshelves, all empty and ready for their fill. There was even an attached ladder to the middle one. I could see no further beyond them, for the room must have been L shaped.

I tore my gaze back to the chair and ran my vision along the wall directly to my right. There were two doors, the one closest to me was a single, but the one nearer the chair was an imposing double.

My shocked and addled mind managed to break through a little common sense, reminding me that the carpet did indeed, look _brand_ _new_. So I slowly slipped my feet from my flats and hesitantly placed them onto the plushest, thickest carpet I had ever felt. Oh it was heavenly.

My movements were akin to those of a frightened deer as I moved further into the room, though I felt no fear. I was just… mystified.

And there were my boxes.

All the way from England.

My things.

Mine.

In this house. The White house

_Oh shit_

Beyond the mounds of cardboard and sitting directly next to the shelves was a long corner desk made of the same whitened wood. On it, a computer, a printer, a home phone handset and what I thought looked like an iPod docking station with speakers. They all looked new. There was also a cream office chair tucked into the corner unit.

The wall that ran the longest and to the left of the shelved wall had three wide windows punctured into it. Every single one was dressed with white roman blinds and pale green curtains that fell to the floor. The view was to the back of the house where New York's West Village glimmered in the fading evening light.

The next wall I faced housed the bed. It was large with a green and white fabric headboard. The bedding was simple white but I wasn't fooled, I would bet good money on it being just as luxurious feeling as the carpet. There were bedside tables on each ends of the fluffed up pillows, and a deep, old looking trunk seated at the bed's end. Again, all white wood.

I was speechless.

I sat on the bed and took a deep breath.

This is mad. I was knocked out of my thoughts when their was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Edward poked his head through and grinned at. "Can I come in?"

I should have said no. but obviously I said yes.

"Sure"

"Look I know we haven't really spoken a lot and stuff, I'm not very good with first impressions." He chuckled easily

I didn't even know he was sitting on my bed until he took my hand and moved closer to me.

He stared at me and moved closer after what felt like eternity. He started staring at my lips.

"Isabella?"He whispered

"Yes?"since he whispered I might as well whisper back right?

"Can I kiss you?"

_Whoa didn't see that coming_

"It's Bella"

"What?"

"My name it's Bella"

"Oh, Okay Bella can I kiss you?" He looked up at me and started smirking

"Alright"

Edward crashed his lips to mine and something animalistic erupted in my blood. If felt like I had been kissing for years as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. My hands immediately went into his hair and the taste of wine mixed with his natural taste was overwhelming. His lips were the most succulent thing I had ever tasted in my life and I sucked his bottom one gently while he took my top one into his mouth.

He licked my bottom lip softly and I opened my mouth while moaning against the force of our kiss. Our tongues thrashed together and I didn't even think I took a breath the entire time that we stayed connected.

We didn't bother with formalities as our tongues collided in a wicked dance of wetness that I loved. I began scratching his scalp involuntarily as his strong hands massaged my hips. My skin was burning, my ears were ringing but I couldn't care less.

I had to pull back when I couldn't breathe anymore but kept my eyes locked on his.

His left hand traveled up my body, from my hip to my neck where he left it for a second. It wasn't an inappropriate touch but one filled with a sensual nature that still felt caring. He moved some hair out of my face and put it behind my ear.

"You're beautiful" he whispered. He bent down to peck my lips innocently, once, twice and then pulled back completely.

I smiled at him. He stood up and pulled me up with him. He put me in the bed and came in after me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smelt my hair.

_That's weird_

"Did you just smell my hair?"

"Yes baby is that a problem?"

_Baby? _

"No, it's just strange"

He chuckled. "you hair smells like strawberries"

"Oh it's my shampoo, Is it bad?"

I wouldn't have change it anyway its my hair

"No baby I like it" He grinned at me

_Again with the baby- it's Bella_

He kissed my cheek then. We spent the rest of the night talking and stealing kisses from each other.

**Okay everyone that's it till Friday. I hope you liked this chapter I promise too update this Friday. The blog should be coming out soon. If I don't update on Friday please don't mad at me. Please review **

**Mrs. Chord Overstreet**


	6. Chapter 4

**WOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE MONTHS!**

**I'm so sorry but I've been revising for exams I mean I do have a life as well also I've been reading other fan fictions but I'm back on track now I PROMISE!**

**I've got a beta now so woop woop! Haha! Ermm Yeahh sooo this ones may or may not be a long chapter we'll see what happens I'm gonna try update frequently this time I promise I haven't forgotten about this story so don't get pissed at me you guys I love you and I'll update more frequently I promise.**

_Previously_

_He kissed my cheek then. We spent the rest of the night talking and stealing kisses from each other. _

EPOV

I had been laying in bed awake for the last hour and a half, unable to shake the goddamn memory of her lips and teeth on my neck and ear. _Fuck._ I finally gave up and rolled over to retrieve the bottle of lotion from the hotel night stand beside my bed. This was pointless and these thoughts would go nowhere until I finally gave in and released myself.

Thinking about it, the last time I'd gone through an entire bottle of lotion in less than one week… I must have been about fifteen. _Fuck me. Goddamn baby steps, Cullen!_

The sun was finally starting to come up, meaning I could get out of bed without absolutely hating myself. I began stroking my now rock hard dick half hazardly as I closed my eyes, thinking of my heart broken goddess and the taste of her lips, the way she'd moan into my mouth. _Strawberry, _I impulsively growled as I already started to reach my climax. At least when it was just me I didn't have to worry about showing off any stamina. I'd save those skills for her because I knew she'd be impressed. I'd yet to ever receive a complaint for my love making skills. Although truthfully, I've rarely called what I do "love making", more like "power fucking", but I took pride in that too.

It would be different with Bella though, _when_ that moment did come; I was determined to do this right.

I was fucked because the girl had already taken over my every thought.

Edward Cullen's first rule: Don't fall in love. It never ends as beautifully as it starts. However, I couldn't deny that I had it unbelievably bad for this girl.

I grabbed a tissue from the night stand and cleaned myself up, wishing my goddess was there to do it for me. Although, something inside me hoped that if she had been here there would be no mess to clean up. That she would have taken every ounce of me without hesitation.

I could see it in her eyes these last few days. How badly she wanted me. It almost made the damn baby steps fucking unbearable but I somehow managed by reminding myself how much better it would be to feel her on my cock, knowing she was ready to be mine and no one else's, even once we returned to our lives back in the city.

I wanted to keep my eyes on the prize. Something _real_ with Bella, not just sex and games.

The sudden thought of Bella with my dick between any of her lips sent another groan through my mouth and instantly another hard-on emerged from under my sheet.

_Fuck! This is becoming ridiculous. Motherfucking baby steps will be the goddamn death of me._

What other choice did I have?

I had to do this right. She was as delicate as a damn feather and I knew the slightest gust of wind might send her away.

After releasing myself once more, this time directly into a tissue, I suddenly found that my hotel room was dulling me and that I needed to get out of here. I decided to put on my sweats so that I could go for a run, hoping it would help take my mind off of more sexual things and keep me from pitching yet another tent in my damn pants before lunch time.

Unfortunately things didn't work out that way because all I ended up doing was re playing in my head the dates we had shared over the last few days and it only made me realize that much more how absolutely obsessed I had become over a girl I had met on a subway less than a week ago.

But she wasn't just _some_ girl.

She was Bella. Bella Swan with the broken heart that I had already invested myself in healing. I was a sucker for challenges, especially ones that involved beautiful girls that could make me both smile like an idiot and say stupid things.

After only a mile and a half, I was forced to take a seat on a bench while I waited for my third boner of the day to subside.

_Pathetic._

I quickly got out of bed and went to take a quick shower. Today was the day that I was going to officially ask Bella to go on a date with me but there are a few things that I need to do first.

Buy a suit for this stupid Mask party being held at the white house tonight

Find out were the girls are going shopping today and kidnap Bella before anybody finds out

Can't remember the rest but those will come to me eventually.

I quickly got out of the shower and got dressed in a Green Ralph Lauren polo and Khaki pants I put on my Green Vans grabbed my iPhone and legged it out of the room avoiding anybody's questioning glances.

"Edward?" Fuckkkkkkkk!

"Eddie were are you going? I haven't seen you in ages come give me a kiss" _If she thinks im giving her a kiss she must be out of her mind_

"Lauren… for the last time I was drunk what happened that night shouldn't have happened and it never will happen now if you could please excuse yourself from my presence it would be very much appreciated" Lauren is a maid here at the Whitehouse she's been throwing herself at me since the day she snuck in to my room I was highly intoxicated at the time and she threw herself at me obviously willing as I say I was highly intoxicated at the time I didn't know what I was doing it didn't help that I had a huge boner at the time as swell but I mean a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do right?

"Whatever soon or later you will realize and coming running back to me they always do" She smirked and walked away shaking her ass as she did so. Ha if she thinks that is attractive she must be out of her damn mind!

I shook my head and walked don't the stairs in to the oval office.

I didn't even bother knocking

"Hey dad" I grinned crookedly at him and took a seat in front of him

"Good morning son have a good evening?" He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows at me suggestively

I smirked back at him and coughed stifling a laugh. "Yeah it was a very eventful evening"

He laughed "Yes I'm sure it was… cut the crap kid what do you want?"

That was fast

"I want my car keys" No point denying it he knows I've got shit to do anyways

"Where are you going? You know you're grounded your not going anywhere kid"

"I've got to get a suit for the ball tonight remember you said I could go give me the keys I'll be back by 9"

"That's when the ball finishes"

"What ball finishes by 9 don't they usually finish by midnight?"

"Not this one"

"So what do you say can I have my keys now or what?"

He sighed and opened the draw throwing my keys in my face

"Your back by 3 I want those keys on my desk by 3:05 if not your in big trouble you here me?"

"Yes sir" I mockingly saluted him and dogged the pen he threw at me

"Thanks dad!"

"3:05 Edward"

"Sure Sure whatever"

I quickly left the room and took the left down to the garage. I saluted the guards and was quickly escorted to my prized possession my Aston Martin Convertible. **(A/N link on my profile) **I quickly got in the car and drove down to my personal shopper's office pent house and waited in the car park. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel and honked my horn impatiently.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP TANYA I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKING DAY YOU KNOW" _Ahhh Women these days._

"Hold your horse's pretty boy I'm coming" She smirked at me and her way over to my car.

"Fucking finally get in so we can get this shit over and done with" I growled in patiently and started the car swerving out of the complex and making my way down to the city mall.

"Slow down Jeeez do you want your suit or not? I've already got your mask its in the trunk its black so I suggest if you have a date it would be wise to buy her a dress of that particular colour as well" Date?

"I need a date?"

"You don't need one but it would be wise to have one I could be your date but then you would have to call Alec and tell him to find someone else to go as his date" She grinned at me I knew she was joking anyway she loves Alec.

"Naah you're alright get my phone out of the glove box in the front and hit number 1 in the key pad"

"Who's Bella?"

"Someone put the phone on my ear"

"Am I your slave?"

"Excuse me? I am paying for your dress the least you could do is put a phone to my ear so I can ask my girl to go to this stupid shitty ball with me after all you were the one who said I needed a date for this shit anyway. I don't have to pay for your dress I could buy your some cheetoes if you want their like 20 dollars right?" I raised my eyebrow at her

"There called chinos and fine whatever"

"Hey Edward I see Carlisle let you get your phone back"

"He never took it off me"

"I thought you were grounded"

"I am"

"So why didn't he take your phone?"

"Is this 20 questions or something?"

"Yeah I guess it is"

"Oh alright then"

"You gonna answer it?"

"Probably not"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Edward who are you talking to?" Huh?

"Huh?"

"Edward it's me Bella you called me remember" she giggled nervously into the phone

"Oh Baby I'm sorry I was talking to Tanya"

"Oh who's Tanya?" Uh oh

"She my personal shopper"

"Ohh right so are you going to get your tux now?"

"Yup what colour is your dress baby?"

"Haven't chosen one yet there are so many but one is green the other two are black and another one is gold"

"Alright text me when your done"

"Okay"

"See you seen baby"

"Bye Edward"

"Aww Edward's in love" I rolled my eyes and continued driving

"So your just going to ignore me now Eddie?"

"Don't call me that"

"You love her don't you?"

I quickly pulled in to the car park and dragged Tanya out of the car quickly shutting the door after throwing my key at one of the guards.

"We'll be back in an hour" They saluted me and guarded the car the rest of them surrounded me and Tanya.

She dragged me in to Gucci I sat down and played with my phone whilst she went around picking suits for me to wear.

"Here try these on"

I went in to changing room with Black tux and bow tie. Ahhh fuck this shit im texting Bella

_Baby u nearly done? E_

She replied a couple of minutes later

_Yup just trying on this dress its Black by the way and strapless ;) x B_

Instant hard on so painful oh shit

_Baby your killing me were are you? E_

_In Macy's - B _

I quickly threw the tux at Tanya and gave her my card.

"Pay for the suit and meet me in Macy's after you get your dress"

"I'm going their to buy my dress now can't you wait for me?"

"Sex waits for no man see you in 10 minutes"

"10 minutes? Is that it? You must have no game if it takes you 1o minutes to get her to cum for you"

"Shut the fuck up"

"10 minutes Tanya or I'm buying you cheetoes" I quickly left the store and ran to Macys.

"THERE CALLED CHEENOES!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

I quickly ran in to Macy's and saw my girl smirking at me with a raised eyebrow. She cocked her head to the side and walked in to one on the changing rooms. I followed her in to the changing room like a helpless little puppy and stared at her anticipating her next move. Without warning, she pulled my face into hers, taking my lip between her teeth and releasing a moan from my mouth as I pulled her in firmly against me.

I wanted her so fucking bad. I couldn't take it anymore, even though my other head was telling me this was rushing things and definitely not a baby step, I ignored my responsible thinking and began running my hands up and down her sides, wanting to feel every part of her through that dress.

I paused for a moment to take a quick look at the lust in her eyes then feverishly brought her mouth to mine once again. The way she moved her mouth over mine was the most goddamn sensual thing I'd ever experienced. Almost as if she had a song playing in her head as she circled my tongue with her own. It was incredibly difficult to concentrate on breathing while she moaned on my lips but I managed and quickly flipped her over so that I could be the one on top this time, never once letting go of her mouth.

I found myself moaning now as I felt her legs slowly spread welcoming my aching cock as I rubbed into her from the inside of my pants. My goddess began whimpering in delight as she pushed her self up and down slowly against my hard on while my hands feverishly ran themselves up her dress, along the outside of her thighs against the fabric of her taunting lace panty hose. I decided it was time to taste her neck again, knowing it drove her wild. I bit gently and felt her body quiver beneath me as I told her I desperately needed to make her mine.

She dared me to do just that but I'd unfortunately already promised myself we wouldn't take that step tonight. I needed to know she was done with that dick before I'd let things get that far.

However, there was plan B, and I could, and would, make my goddess cum the old fashion way this evening. My mouth attacked hers and I fell deeper into her as she gasped into my hungry mouth.

My hands made their way up her legs and then under her dress allowing me to feel her perfect curves underneath me while I took her deeper into the kiss. Her breath hitched when my hand brushed the outside of her panties and I could already feel just how wet I had made her. She was soaked straight through and my cock was suddenly extremely pissed to be locked up inside my pants as my fingers slid the bottom of her panties aside so that I could feel her smooth lips against my wanting finger tips.

_Christ! _I knew I was in trouble, when I slowly began circling her pussy with my hand feeling her pulse on top of the tips of my now soaking wet fingers. I began kissing down her neck so that I could slowly start to make my way to the promise land, knowing exactly what I needed to do to really make my girl happy.

With the thought of tasting my goddess on my lips now in my head, I suddenly lost myself and impulsively tore her dress open, instantly hearing the buttons rip from the fabric but unapologetic for it after seeing what she was wearing for me.

_"Holy shit baby", _I mumbled taking her in with my eyes just as she muttered my own name for the first time tonight when my fingers began moving more rhythmically over her needing clit.

_That one didn't count. Just a warm up._

I quickly released her breast from its lacy bra and took it into my hungry mouth just as I slid my first two fingers inside her warm wet body making her moan loudly as I circled her clit with my thumb then took her breast back into mouth letting my tongue trace back and forth slowly over her hard nipple.

She almost sounded close to climaxing, but that couldn't be possible, we'd only just begun and I had much bigger plans for her so I slowed down and sat up to look at her urgently while I growled that I needed to taste her.

I didn't wait for her response because I fucking knew she wanted it just as badly as I did and she eagerly closed her legs and lifted her perfect ass from the ground so that I could remove her panties after unfastening the garter clips.

I looked down at her beautifully shaved lips and let out a moan as I took her into my mouth with her legs now wrapped around my neck, my tongue running circles around her insides, wanting to touch and taste every part of her.

_Fucking delicious…_ She continued to surprise me with how fucking perfect she was.

"Holy shit! Fuck, Edward! You're going to kill me!" she screamed out in utter ecstasy making my dick dance at the sound of her voice.

_That one counts. _

She grabbed my hair with her hands and brought my face deeper into her welcoming pussy. My teeth and tongue began to explore her already swollen clit while my hand slowly began circling her soaking wet lips again.

_Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!_

I could tell she was ready to cum so I began pumping my digits into her as my tongue continued circling her tender insides ready for the release of her and anticipating one more scream of my name through her beautiful mouth.

I decided to really send her over the edge and slowly brought her clit between my teeth then bit gently sending an earth shattering, "Oh fuck Edward! I'm Cuming," through her open mouth as her back arched off the ground and my hands took her ass holding her up in the air so that I could get one last taste of her total happiness with my tongue as she moaned for the last time.

I smiled to myself as I listened to my goddess pant and try to catch her breath as she came down from her screaming orgasm then slowly made my way back up so that I could see her blissful face.

She was fucking glowing and _I _had done that.

"Fucking edible. Like I said," I teased her with a wicked grin as I wiped my mouth contently with the back of my hand.

I continued to smile down at her as she started to thank me, but she was unable to find any words and I knew without a doubt that I had definitely done my job as I finished her sentence for her, telling her that she was indeed _delicious_.

I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't hoped to get off too but that I was more than surprised when she told me she insisted on thanking me. I was in shock, yet eager to help her with my belt as I lied through my teeth that it really wasn't necessary.

Now that she had offered it was totally fucking necessary.

Her lips were on mine now and I found myself wondering if she liked tasting herself on me just as she moaned loudly in my mouth, answering my question.

She pulled my lip into her mouth while her hands began working their way down my chest to trace the top of my jeans teasingly before she thrust her bare pussy over the outside of my pants where my cock was still being held captive. I grabbed her ass wanting to feel more of her and wishing I wasn't so goddamn responsible just as she broke our kiss to begin kissing my neck while she unbuttoned my shirt. Once she'd completed that task her hands slowly lifted my white t-shirt up so that her tongue could lick the entirety of my chest all the way down to my hips where she grazed her teeth against my skin above the top of my pants, eliciting a desperate moan from me.

She slid down my body slowly until she was on her knees in front of my exceptionally large member and didn't waste any time stroking me.

"Baby, you shouldn't be doing this." I leaned against the wooden wall in the changing room.

"Why? You don't like it?"

She continued to stroke me, watching and feeling my cock getting harder with each second as it filled with blood. She kissed the tip, letting her tongue poke out, tasting what I had to offer.

"Baby, I mean it. You need to get up."

"I'm fine down here." She ran her nose along it and it seemed to only get impossibly bigger.

She was about to take me in fully but I quickly yanked her off of the floor and held her tightly by her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I told you to get up." I spoke viciously but calmed down after a couple of seconds and ran my hand over my hair, moving it from my face.

"I'm...sorry if I scared you or something. I thought you would like it." She said, slightly confused.

I sighed, "Honey, I usually do but...I don't want you on your knees. You're too good for that."

It took her a couple of seconds to understand what I was saying.

"That kind of thing isn't what I want to see you doing. Do I make myself clear?" You're too good for that kind of thing and I want you to promise to never get on your knees for any man."

She didn't say anything but opened her mouth a couple of times trying to will words out.

"Promise me, Bella." I almost shook her.

She nodded dumbly. I kissed her lips softly and straightened my self out before going outside of the changing rooms. She came out a few minutes after me Tanya came in to the store then and smirked when she saw us together.

"So this is the infamous Bella I've heard absolutely nothing about"

"Hello my name is Tanya Denali whatever Edward's said about me is most probably true" She smirked at Bella and gave her a hug.

"Ermm Hi Tanya Edward hasn't actually mentioned you at all…"

"Baby…Tanya it would be nice if you would both stop staring at me its rather embarrassing"

"Yeah whatever don't flatter yourself pretty boy"

"Just shut up Tanya or im buying you converses to wear with your Cheetoes"

"Converses would like nice with CHEENOS! Bur sadly you can't wear those to a ball can you Edward?"

"And why the hell not?"

"Oh Edward stop being childish buy the girl her dress so I can get the fuck out of here im exhausted"

"Of course dear, Tanya get your shit lets go" _What ever my baby wants my baby gets yeah im whipped so what?_

"EDWARD! BUYING A DRESS TAKES TIME AND COMMITMENT!"

"Yes well my time is very important I have to be home buy 3 and its 2:10 it's a 30 minute drive to the white house not including the journey to your house and the traffic seeing as it is rush hour now pick your shitty dress so I can get the fuck out of here and take my girl home!"

"…" I quickly blocked carried Bella out of store and sat her on the bench whilst Tanya was racing around the store looking for her dress.

"What was that about?"

"That was Tanya looking for her dress where is Alice?"

"Jasper came a couple of minutes before you did and took Alice home"

"DONE! LET'S GO!" Tanya came out of the store with 20 odd bags she must be out of her mind if she thinks im helping her carry that shit.

"What's all that?"

"Don't have time to answer any questions just move" Fine with me I started walking towards the car when Bella gave me a disapproving glance and looked at Tanya.

"What?"

She nodded at Tanya and raised her eyebrow.

Ahhh for Fuck sakes!

I grabbed the bags off Tanya and grumbled all the way to the car

"Hurry the fuck up!"

Bella giggled at me and waited patiently in front of the car whilst I put the bags in the trunk. I helped the girls in the car and sped off to the white house.

"Hey were we going? I need to get ready for the ball at my house!"

"Shut up Tanya ok? Just shut the fuck up"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES"

"Okay"

"Huh? No that's not what I meant listen Sweetheart if I'm late to the house my dad will take the keys off of me and I wont be able to go and get clothes which means you wont be getting payed. This means that you will no longer be able to afford nice clothes you will be wearing CHEETOES! NOW IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? YOU WANNA WEAR CHEETOES TANYA? HUH YOU WANNA WEAR CHEETOES?"

Bella started laughing uncontrollably whilst Tanya was giving me a death glare.

"For the final time EDDIE! They are not called cheetoes they are called CHEENOES! OKAY? FUCKING CHEENOES!"

"WHAT FUCKING EVER!" I growled at her

We got to the house at 3:00 and I opened the door for Bella she blew me a kiss and raced out of the garage going up the flight of stairs to her bed room with Tanya hot on her tail.

"Right on time Ed" I looked up and saw Emmett smirking at me.

"Yeah well I'm just great like that" I walked in to oval office and smirked at Carlisle.

"Here you go father"

"Well done son go and get ready it starts in an hour"

"Ha I've got time where's ma?"

"In the garden with the baby"

"Okay im going to the garden see you later"

"Shut the door on your way out"

I went through the doors of the oval office and dodged the group of reporters standing by the fountain. I opened the doors and went in to my mother's garden.

"Hey Ma"

"We're out here dear"

I walked behind underneath the balcony and saw Renesmee and my mother having a tea party.

"Hello dear how was your day?" I gave my ma a kiss on her cheek and kissed Reneesme's for head.

"Fine how was yours?"

"Long where's Bella?" She smiled at me

"In her room getting ready shouldn't you be getting ready as well?"

She stood up and whipped her hands with the tea towel on her lap.

"We were waiting for you to come before we got ready. Come on baby lets go get your dress for the ball"

"Mama I want ice cweam"

"You always want ice cream baby"

"Please?"

"Maybe later dear come on now lets go get ready"

"Okay bye Eddywad"

"See you in a bit Ness"

She waved at me and ran into the oval office jumping on my fathers lap.

I think I went to sleep because the next thing I heard was Rose screaming for me

"EDWARD!"

"Yes Rose?"

"You need to get ready come and put on your suit quickly"

I got up off the floor and went to my bed room. I walked in and saw Rose holding my tux I took it off her and quickly went to the bathroom to change. **(A/N PICTURE ON PROFILE)**

"I don't understand why I've got to wear this shitty bow tie and a mask as well this is fucked up"

"Stop complaining"

"How come you're not wearing a dress?"

"I am"

"Are you? Come here let me see" **(A/N Picture on profile)**

"No you can see it when you're done"

"Alright I'm done" I walked out of the bathroom and took a good look at Rose.

She had on a blue ruffled strapless dress with a matching mask.

"Wow Rose you look beautiful" She blushed

"Aww thanks Ed" She kissed my cheek and pushed me downstairs.

"I'm going to go help your girl get dressed see you in a few"

I nodded at her and went down stairs. Emmett's tux was navy blue Jaspers was green and Carlisle's was grey.

"Hello men where's Alec?"

"Right here"

I turnt around and there was Alec wearing a white tux he had ice cream all over his face Nessy was hanging off his arm giggling at him.

"What the hell happened man?"

".."

I raised my eyebrow at him but he wasn't looking at me none of them were I turnt around and saw the girls making there way down the stairs.

I gasped when I saw Bella but she wasn't looking at me she was wearing a black dress with a matching mask she had a tiara on her head and was focusing on her footing making sure she didn't fall down the stairs.

She came and stood in front of me she stared at me with a slight grin tugging at her lips.

"Edward aren't you gonna say something?"

_SAY SOMETHING YOU MORON!_

"I ehh…"

"Ehh… You look"

She giggled at me I smiled sheepishly at her.

"You look beautiful"

She giggled again "Thank you, you look very sexy in your tux by the way"

"Baby are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry" She giggled even though we both knew she both wasn't really sorry.

**A/N:-**

**MEH!**

**Yes yes I haven't updated in like 3 months im so fucking sorry I've already explained myself. I'll update sometime this week not making any promises expect one maybe next week. So how do we like Edward then? Bella pov coming up soonishh! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**AU REVIOR!**


End file.
